Anita's Secret
by Eszie
Summary: Anita called in sick and Victor decides to give her a visit. At her house, he discovers one of Anita biggest secret. AxV one-shot


**Anita's Secret**

It was a normal day at the U.Z.Z. base and Victor walked away from his sky-bike. He looked around him, but he didn't see Anita's sky-bike standing on its usual place. Victor just shrugged. Maybe she would arrive any moment. Suddenly, his communicator went off. "Victor Volt."

"Hey, Victor. It's Anita."

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm at home, I don't feel very well. Maybe in a day or two I'll be better again."

"Alright, get a lot of rest and I'll see you then." Victor said and Anita smiled. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Victor." and Anita was gone again.

It was perfectly normal that Anita was ill. She was always ill once a year and with enough rest, she would be back in no time. Victor walked into the Briefing Room. This meant that agent Kowalski would be his partner for now. He didn't mind, although he wanted to ask Anita if she wanted to go out this weekend. He waited long enough with telling her that he loves her. He just wanted to say it to her today. Ah, well. The week just begun, so she would be better before it was weekend.

"Good morning, Victor." Changed Daily said as Victor walked into the room.

"Good morning." Victor said as he sat down in his chair. "Anita doesn't feel well, so she won't be coming today."

"I know, she called me a few moments ago." Changed Daily said. "Kowalski will take over her job for today and we'll see if she's coming tomorrow."

Victor nodded. "Are there any missions today?"

Changed Daily shook his head. "But you have to be alert. It could be that T.H.E.M. attacks us any moment."

"I'll copy that. I think I could be a help at the Control Room." Victor said and he walked out of the Briefing Room.

---

"Hey Victor!" Kowalski called and Victor looked up. "I heard Anita was ill." Kowalski continued as she and Victor walked into the canteen. "I just wanted to give her the new magazine."

"Which one?" Victor asked and he stood still.

"'Karate World'. We trade our magazines every week. She gets my 'Karate World' and I get her 'Sports Week'."

"I see." Victor said and he sat down on a chair. He was still thinking about when he had to tell it to her.

Kowalski sat down next to him and she looked to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

Kowalski smiled. "Uh-huh. I don't believe that. You were thinking about Anita, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

Kowalski bended closer to Victor. "It's obvious that you love her. You wanted to ask her out, right?"

Victor looked to her. "Alright, I wanted to ask her today. But, I'll wait a few days. She'll be better before you know it."

"Oh, no, you're not going to wait a few days. You are going to ask her now. She's waiting years for that, so now you're not going to let her wait a few days more." Kowalski grabbed her backpack and she gave a magazine to Victor. "Just say to her that you want to check if she's alright and I gave you the magazine so she would have something to read while she doesn't feel well."

"From there, I'm going to ask her if she wants to go out with me, right?" Victor took over the magazine and he looked to Kowalski.

"No, you're going to ask her if she wants to let you into her house and then you're going to ask her, at the right time."

Victor looked to her and he stood up from his chair. "I'll see you later, Kowalski." he said and he went away.

---

Victor landed his sky-bike in front of Anita's house. In those four years that he'd known her, he had never been into her house. Sure, he walked her back home from an U.Z.Z. party, but he'd never been into her house before. His hand reached bell and he rang the doorbell. He waited for a few moments and the door went open.

"Victor?" Anita said. Her hair was messy and she was wearing lavender jogging trousers and a dark purple t-shirt.

"Hey, how are you?" Victor said, a little bit sheepish.

"I feel fine, thank you." Anita said and she looked to him. "How is it at work?"

"Quiet." Victor held up the magazine. "Kowalski asked me to give you this. She told me to tell you to get better soon."

Anita smiled. "Thank you." she said and she took the magazine from Victor. "Something else?"

"Why don't you let me in, just for a drink or something?" Victor asked and he looked to Anita. "I mean, it can't hurt a bit, right?"

Anita sighed. "Alright." she let Victor in. "But not for long, I need my rest."

Victor smiled. "If you want, I can make you some tea."

"It's alright, I can make it myself." Anita disappeared in the kitchen and Victor sat down on a chair. The living room looked colourful and full with drawings. "Here you are." Anita gave Victor a cup of tea and she sat down on the couch. "So, why did you want to come in here?"

"I…" Victor couldn't keep his eyes of the drawings. "Who made those drawings, your niece or nephew?"

"Something like that." Anita said and she drank her tea. Victor noticed that Anita's cheeks started to glow.

"Anita, who is it?" Victor said while he looked to her.

"It's nothing, really." Anita gave him a weak smile.

Suddenly, Victor noticed a young girl in the door. She had ginger-blond, curly hair and she looked to Anita with big purple eyes. "Is that her?" he whispered.

"Mommy." the little girl said and she walked up to Anita.

"What is it, sweetie?" Anita said and she pulled the little girl up onto her lap.

"I can't sleep." the girl snuggled into Anita's chest and she looked to Victor. "Who is that, mommy?"

Anita smiled. "Why don't you ask him himself?" Anita placed the little girl onto the ground and she gave her a little push into Victor's direction.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked when she stood in front of Victor.

Victor smiled. "I'm Victor and I'm a partner of your mother. And who are you?"

The girl smiled and she gave Victor her hand. "I'm Hannah."

"Well, nice to meet you, Hannah." Victor said and he shook her hand.

Hannah walked back to Anita and climbed on the couch. She sat down next to Anita, snuggling into Anita's chest. Anita smiled and she stroked Hannah's hair.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Anita whispered into Hannah's ear and Hannah looked up. "You'll be better in no-time, I promise." Anita felt Hannah's forehead, which felt warm. "You're still ill, sweetie."

"But I don't want to be ill." Hannah whispered and Anita smiled.

"I know, honey." Anita stood up from the couch and lifted Hannah. "Let's go to bed and when you're better, we'll make chocolate chip cookies. I promise." She looked to Victor. "I'll be back in a second and I'll explain everything to you." with that, she walked out of the living room.

Victor looked with disbelief to the empty couch. Anita had a daughter all this time and she never told him about it. He looked to the drawings again, which apparently Hannah made. They were all colourful and happy. This girl had a wonderful mother, that was for sure. He couldn't remember when Anita acted different than normally. She was always like this.

"Victor?" suddenly sounded and Victor looked up. He saw Anita coming into the living room and he stood up "There is a lot that you have to know about me."

"Well, start telling me about it." Victor and Anita walked to the couch and sat down. "When did you get Hannah?"

"It started at the Secret Agent University." Anita started. "After they asked me to come at U.Z.Z., I've been sent to the Secret Agent University and well…I was seventeen back then and I loved to go out every now and then. But some night, it went horribly wrong. I went home with some guy and a few weeks later, I discovered that I was pregnant."

Victor looked to her. "So, what happened then?"

"Remember that there was a place in the building for young parents?" Anita asked and Victor nodded.

"It was there for the agents in training and when a young girl got pregnant, they would help you through it and they would help you combine work with kids. I heard about it."

"Well, I got my personal coach, an ex-agent and a mother. She helped me through the pregnancy and sometimes she still helps me. She was there too when Hannah was born."

"And what about the father of Hannah?"

Anita sighed. "I've never heard or seen him ever again. Not that I minded that, because I could do this without some guy who would probably walk away when he heard that he made me pregnant."

Victor looked to her. "Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

"I was afraid you would judge me wrong and I…I don't know."

"So, you went out ever again or…?"

Anita sighed again. "I went out, but all those men…they didn't look like they wanted something with a woman who had already a kid."

Victor knew he had to tell it to her right now. "Anita," he said and Anita looked to him. "I really like to go out with you."

Anita looked to him in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I really like you more than just friends or just partners."

Anita shook her head. "You don't have to go out with me because no other men would go out with me after this story."

"I don't want to go out with you because of Hannah, but because I love you."

Anita looked to him in disbelieve. "You what?"

"I…" before Victor could finish his sentence, they heard a loud cry.

"That's Hannah." Anita said and she rushed away, followed by Victor. Anita sat down on the edge of Hannah's bed and she hugged her daughter tight. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I dreamt you went away." Hannah sobbed.

"Shh, I'm right here, I would never leave you." Anita gave Hannah a kiss on her hair. "I will never leave you, Hannah."

Victor was leaning against the doorframe. Suddenly, he walked up to Hannah's bed and sat down at the other edge of the bed. "Your mother will never leave you. I know her for years and she would never do such a thing." he said with a smile and Hannah looked to him.

"I had another dream too." she whispered.

"Another nightmare?" Anita asked, but Hannah shook her head.

"I dreamt that he was my daddy." Hannah said and she looked to Victor. "You will be my dad, right?"

Victor looked to Anita, he didn't know what to say. "Maybe." he said and he smiled a little bit. "What happened in that dream?"

Hannah shrugged. "I can't remember." she said. "Only that you were my dad and you and mom loved each other very much."

Victor smiled and Anita felt Hannah's forehead. "You feel normal to me." she said. "How do you feel?"

"Not ill." the little girl said with a smile and she looked to Anita. "Can we make cookies now?"

Anita smiled. "Alright." she said. "I help you to get dressed and we'll make cookies."

Hannah looked to her mother. "I can dress myself."

"Alright." Anita stood up again and she looked to Victor. "Will you help me?"

"Sure." Victor and Anita walked out of Hannah's room. They walked into the kitchen in silence, both thinking about Hannah's dream. "Anita," Victor started. "do you really think she would have me as father?"

Anita looked to him. "I…I don't know." She looked for the ingredients for the chocolate chip cookies.

"Anita." Victor whispered and he grabbed softly her arm. "What is it?"

Anita looked to him. "There is one big reason why I didn't tell you about Hannah. I…I love you and I was afraid that you wouldn't love me when I told you about Hannah."

Victor looked to Anita and he stepped closer to her. "A sweet girl like Hannah won't change my feelings for you, but she needs to agree with this decision."

"Which decision?"

Victor smiled. "What do you think of this one?" Victor bended closer to Anita and he gave her a loving kiss, right on her lips.

Anita looked to Victor. "What…" she just couldn't believe what just happened.

Victor smiled. "You know, I don't think we should go out this Saturday."

"Why?" Anita looked to Victor. Going out with him was one of her greatest wishes.

"Maybe we should go to the zoo, together with Hannah." Victor smiled.

"Are we going, mommy?" sounded and Hannah rushed into the kitchen. "Oh, please, are we going to the zoo?" the little girl jumped up and down.

Anita laughed. "Alright, alright, we'll go to the zoo Saturday."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Hannah gave Anita a big hug and Anita laughed.

"You have to thank Victor for that." she said and she saw Hannah eyes. "What is it sweetie?"

"Is he really going to be my dad?" she whispered.

"Why?" Anita gave a worried look to Victor.

"Because he would be the best dad ever!" Hannah said and she looked to Anita.

"Well, maybe." Anita said with a smile.

Victor smiled as Hannah ran up to him to give him a big hug. "Why maybe?" he said while Hannah hugged him tight.

"Well, let's see how it works out, okay?"

Victor smiled. "Okay." he said and Hannah let him go. "Now, let's make some cookies."

"Cool!" Hannah rushed away.

---

A little bit later, Anita placed the cookies in the oven. "I think it'll take more than twenty minutes before the cookies are ready." she said and she looked to Hannah. Hannah was eating all that was left from dough. "Don't eat too much dough, Hannah. You'll get sick again."

"It's not much." Hannah said and she looked to Anita with big eyes.

"That's not going to work with me, honey." Anita said.

Victor smiled and he walked up to Anita. "There is some dough on your cheeks and on your chin." he said and he pointed where the 'dough' would be.

Anita looked to him. "Would you get that off me, please? I was just clean." she gave him a warning look.

"Yes, mommy." Victor said, teasing Anita a little bit. He gave her a kiss on her cheeks and he kissed her right on her lips. "It's gone now." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Anita chuckled and she looked to Hannah. "Hannah, that's enough. I don't want it that you get sick again."

"Yes, mom." the little girl sighed.

"Don't you think you're too harsh for her?" Victor whispered and Anita looked to him.

"No, because she was sick and we both don't like it when she got sick again." Anita saw Hannah with her hand in the dough and Hannah walked to Victor.

"There is some dough on your face." she said with a smile.

"Really?" Victor asked, playing along. "Where?"

"Here!" Hannah placed some dough on Victor's nose and Victor started to laugh.

"You're a little devil, did you know that?" Victor said with a smile and he gave Hannah a hug. Hannah looked to Victor with big eyes. "What is it, little devil?"

"Can…Can I call you daddy?" Hannah whispered and Victor looked to Anita. Anita just shrugged. She knew that Victor loved her more than everything and she loved Victor in that way too. But she couldn't be the one who told Hannah that she couldn't call him daddy, Victor had to make this decision by is own.

Victor smiled. "Of course you can." he said.

Hannah gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you daddy." she whispered.

Victor smiled and he stood up. "Here, to clean your nose." Anita chuckled while she gave him a blanket.

"And why can't I get a kiss from you?" Victor teased her and Anita punched him friendly with her elbow.

"I don't think so, lover boy." she whispered and she gave him a kiss on his cheek when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hannah said and she ran to the front door.

Anita and Victor smiled. "I'll see who that can be." Anita said.

"Granny!" Victor and Anita heard when Anita wanted to walk out of the kitchen.

"Granny?" Victor said and he looked to Anita.

Anita sighed. "I told her to wait to open the door." she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Victor cleaned his face and he walked to the living room. He was curious how Anita's mother would look like. He looked up and he saw somebody very familiar standing there. "Mum?" he said in surprise and he looked from Anita to his mother. "What…what is going on here?"

"Hannah," Anita said. "why don't you get some glasses for us? For the milk when the cookies are ready. Put them on the kitchen table, we'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" Hannah said and she rushed away.

"Anita, mum…" Victor said again and Anita walked to him.

"Remember I said that I got a personal coach when I was pregnant?" Anita asked and Victor nodded. "That was your mother."

"But," Victor looked to his mother. "Why didn't you say something?"

"When I heard that Anita became your partner, she begged me not to tell a thing to you about Hannah. She was afraid to loose you." Mildred said and she looked to her son. "Hannah told me that you're her daddy. What's that about?"

Victor smiled a little bit and he placed an arm around Anita's waist. "I told Anita about my feelings for her and Hannah asked me if she could call me daddy."

"But, what if something…"

Anita smiled. "We know that we love each other very much and I don't think we would ever leave each other."

"Did you ask her?" Mildred asked to Victor, but Victor shook his head.

"Maybe I will someday, but for now we'll take it slow." he gave Anita a kiss on her lips. "But I know that we're going to get married one day, maybe soon."

"Granny!" suddenly sounded and Hannah walked into the living room. "We're going to the zoo!"

Mildred smiled. "Why don't you talk about that while we're eating the cookies?" she said and they all walked to the kitchen.

---

"Anita."

"Hm?" Anita looked up. She and Victor were sitting on the couch. Anita had her head on Victor chest and she looked to him with sleepy eyes.

"If you weren't sick…"

"I wanted to be with Hannah." Anita said with a smile. "Your mother watched over her most of the time and I thought that it would be quiet today at U.Z.Z., so I called in sick."

Victor smiled. "That wasn't really the question I wanted to ask." he said. "I wanted to ask why your hair looked so messy and why you were wearing sportswear."

"I have my own trainings room here. So when Hannah is asleep, I train some. I did some training before you came."

Victor smiled. "I see." he said and he looked to Anita. "There is something else I'd like to know."

"What?"

"What do you think about me becoming her adoption father?"

Anita looked in surprise to him. "Would you really…?"

"Yes." Victor said with a big smile.

Anita threw her arms around Victor's neck and gave him at least a dozen kisses on his cheeks. "You-are-so-won-der-ful-do-you-know-that?" Anita said between the kisses and Victor laughed.

"I know that." he said and Anita gave him a kiss on his lips.

Anita looked to him. "Why do you want to be her adoption father?"

"Because I want to make part of her life too, not just as 'the-man-mommy-married-to', but as her father." Victor gave Anita a kiss on her cheek. "And she stole my heart just the way you did."

Anita smiled. "I'm really glad that the two of you get along with each other." and she placed her head back on Victor's shoulder.

"Maybe you should go to bed, you look pretty tired." Victor whispered and Anita looked into his eyes.

"Why don't you stay here?" she whispered. "Let's see how it all works out together."

"You want me to move in directly?" Victor asked and Anita nodded.

"I think Hannah waited long enough for a wonderful father and I don't want to be alone anymore at night."

Victor smiled. "I'll grab some clothes from home and this Saturday, I'll move in immediately." Anita gave him a big smile and Victor gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy, daddy. I can't sleep." suddenly sounded and Victor and Anita looked up. Hannah walked up to them.

"Come here, little devil." Victor said and he picked her up. "And why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know." Hannah said.

"I'll take you to bed again." Victor said with a smile and he walked to Anita. "But first gets mommy a goodnight kiss from you." he carefully bended forward and Hannah gave Anita a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, mommy." she whispered.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Anita said with a smile.

Victor carried Hannah away and when he carried her upstairs, Hannah placed her arms around Victor's neck and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, daddy." she whispered.

Victor smiled and he gave her a kiss on her cheek when he walked into her bedroom. "Goodnight, little devil." and he placed her carefully on her bed. "Now, go to sleep, I won't be far when you need me."

"Daddy." Hannah said and she looked to Victor.

"Yes, Hannah?"

"Can I have an icecream when we are in the zoo?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Victor said and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight." and Hannah fell asleep immediately.

"And, is she asleep?" Anita asked when Victor walked back into the room.

Victor nodded. "She fell asleep after I tucked her in." he walked to Anita and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll go and take some clothes with me so I can stay here for tonight."

Anita nodded and she stood up from the couch. "I love you, Victor."

"I love you too, Anita." Victor said and he gave her a long, romantic kiss that never seemed to end.

* * *

_Well, skscutie, I told you you were close ;)  
Anyway, I got the idea after hearing the song; Ain't going down from Shania Twain. The only one I own is Hannah. The rest is own by Tony Collingwood.  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_


End file.
